


Small Smiles

by sword_and_pen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Yachi Hitoka, F/M, Nervous Yachi Hitoka, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, protective tol adorable smol, ushiyachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sword_and_pen/pseuds/sword_and_pen
Summary: In which Yachi gets caught up in the crowd after the award ceremony after their win against Shiratorizawa and a surprising figure comes to her aide.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 76
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is obviously my first ever Ushijima/Yachi fic, I just love this pairing and I'm considering writing more for this, and a few other fics as well. Let me know how you like it, and if you want to see more! Comments are my lifeblood and much appreciated! Happy reading xo!

It wasn’t that Yachi was upset. In fact, she was elated, they had defied everyone’s odds and beaten Shiratorizawa. It was a wonderful moment, something to celebrate, and Yachi couldn’t be happier. Except she wasn’t happy. Not at this moment. Having anxiety was something she’d been working on and was proud of herself with how far she’d come. She still couldn’t look most opposing teams players in the eyes, or stop her uncontrollable shaking, but with the second and third years of Karasuno, her team, she felt safe and comfortable enough to be herself. Which was a feat. 

She’d found Kiyoko-san easily after their match had ended, tears still drying on both girl's cheeks. There were hugs for the first years and high fives given to the others as well as a huge beaming smile that made her cheeks ache. But then they’d gotten separated. Kiyoko-san had told her she could start loading some things up into their bus, collecting stray items strewn about here and there while the others calmed down and basked in the glow of their victory before the awards ceremony. 

She’d been fine, humming to herself as the halls emptied, watching the Karasuno Volleyball team receive their trophy, medals, and certificate. She’d finished just in time to watch it herself from one of the doors to the gym, clapping wildly for her team and friends. And that's when things took a turn for the worst. 

Yachi had moved towards the area they'd been at earlier, shuffling her feet as the hall became more and more crowded. Spectators, players, and family members filtering out of the gym making the small blonde shuffle farther and farther away to remain out of the way. But that had caused a whole different problem. Now as she paced, small legs slowly gaining speed she tried to search for her team. Brightly colored jerseys, loud voices, and packed bodies were all she could see. Where was her team? Had they left her? Did they forget about her? 

The panic and nervousness began deep inside her, flaring up and washing over her like ice-cold water. It seeped into her blood, her limbs beginning to shake as she tried to push herself through the crowd, trying desperately to see over the sea of people who all seemed to tower over her. Her breathing began to come in sharp inhales and exhales, her eyes beginning to blur. Was she going to die? Her heart hurt in her chest, her stomach rolled and she felt like she was dying. She could get kidnapped, be left behind and forgotten, could get trampled! Her breathing escalated as thoughts of panic and terror swirled madly in her head. 

Dashing to the side, Yachi pressed herself closer to the wall, trying to make it swallow her whole, to escape as her body gave out. Sliding down, she wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees desperately trying to gulp in air for her burning lungs. Letting out a small whimper, Yachi wished the ground would swallow her up to get her away from this nightmare. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi was a man of few words. His teammates knew this, understood this. So after loosing to the Karasuno crows his silence was expected and welcomed. Their captain, despite being known for his stoic and aloof demeanor had walked off the volleyball court with wet eyes and a murderous scowl. That was the scariest thing any of the Shiratorizawa players had ever witnessed. 

As they filtered out of the gym, Ushijima led the silent team out towards the entrance where they’d load the bus, return to their school, and process. Process, debrief and give one-hundred serves. But that was when he saw her, the small blonde crow looking white as a ghost and about to keel over. Beside him, Tendou hummed in thought tilting his head as he watched her as well. 

“Isn’t that….?” The red-head trailed off glancing up at Ushijima beside him. 

“Ah.” 

He’d seen her before, remembered her vaguely from the time he’d let Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo onto his campus. She was a nervous little crow, trembling but thankful and polite. Something deep inside him tugged hard, and the disappointment and anger he’d felt since the final whistle blows of their match drifted away. Replaced with an odd feeling he wasn’t quite sure how to name. 

“She looks like she’s about to be sick….o-oi.” Tendou cut off what he was saying as she dashed to the wall and practically collapsed in on herself, trembling hard enough the two Shiratorizawa players could see it clear as day. Blinking in surprise he watched as Ushijima moved towards the girl, about to call out it was a bad idea. He was huge, and would loom over her, and certainly cause her to heart to give out if he spoke to her.

Yachi could feel the lightheadedness grow stronger and stronger, her fingers desperately clutching the black fabric of her sweatpants as she gasped in shallow breaths, her eyes squeezed shut so tightly it hurt. She was going to die, she knew it. It was inevitable. A small thud sounded beside her but Yachi didn’t register it, too busy hoping her mother wouldn’t be too lonely without her. But she did register the feeling of something being draped over her, creating a small dark cocoon. The smell of wood and spices, the faint remanence of fresh laundry soap, and sweat washed over her, a shiver running down her spine. She lifted her head, ever so slightly, and couldn’t see anything. After inhaling the deep scent that definitely belonged to a man, and calming her breathing, Yachi gingerly lifted the piece of clothing from over her head to peek up at her savior. 

And promptly had a heart attack. 

The white and maroonish purple of Shiratorizawa greeted her, the large number one on the back of the jersey immediately made her aware of who exactly it was standing over her. His back was to her, head moving slowly from side to side as people passed, large arms crossed over his chest. People gave way, not wanting to get close to him and what she assumed was a fierce scowl, ultimately giving Yachi space as well. She gaped, unable to look away from the sight before her as the jacket slid down her head to rest over her shoulders. Blinking she wondered briefly for a moment if he’d saved her just to kill her himself. Until he spoke. 

“Are you alright?” It took her a moment to realize he was glancing at her from over his shoulder, her eyes having been glued to his jersey. She couldn’t bring herself to speak, only nodding as her fingers grazed over the white jacket around her body. 

“Ah.” He nodded and turned back around, waiting for her to lift herself up and tap lightly on his shoulder. When he turned, color had made its way back onto her face, a deep red flush spreading up her neck from the collar of her black jacket, all the way to the tips of her ears. She had his jacket clutched tightly to her small frame, and her eyes remained trained on his sneakers. 

“T-T-Thank y-you U-Ush-ijima-san.” She stuttered out, swallowing thickly as she stuck out her arms to return his jacket. He took it, sliding it back on before bending to pick up his discarded bag. She bowed to him and for reasons Wakatoshi couldn’t quite understand his large hand lifted on its own. 

And gently gave her three pats on the crown of her head. When she righted herself to stare up at him, Yachi saw only kindness in his eyes. The rest of his face remained emotionless as he gave her a short nod, not speaking anymore and moved down the emptying hall towards where the red-headed middle blocker waited for him. Yachi yelped as he caught her eye and grinned at her, turning to follow the stoic captain out. 

“Yacchan!” 

Blinking she saw her team coming towards her, wide smiles and gold medals glinting in the fluorescent lights. 

“Were you waiting long?” Hinata asked, practically vibrating with excitement. Blinking widely she shook her head, giving a weak smile as Kiyoko-san patted her shoulder. 

“Let’s go then!” 

Yachi felt like she was in a trance as she moved to follow the team out to their bus, her limbs heavy from her earlier panic. Lifting her head at the feeling of eyes on her, she glanced around, surprised to meet the stare of Ushijima as he stood beside his coach, waiting for his own team to load onto their bus. Feeling thankful he’d been there she gave him a small, timid smile as her cheeks flushed, and darted onto the bus. 

“Oi! Are you even listening to…..you’re smiling.” 

Tanji Washijō could honestly say nothing surprised him more than looking up at his star player to see a soft, barely-there smile on the boy’s face. Ushiwaka blinked and turned to his coach, shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry I was not.” 

Refraining from letting out a frustrated groan, he ushered the boy onto the bus with a heavy sigh. He was too old for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi needs to stay away from hallways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm so glad people are enjoying this, please comment and let me know what you think! I'm debating a time skip in the next couple of chapters, so let me know if you'd like to see college/adult Yachi and Schweiden Adlers Ushijima! 
> 
> Happy Reading! XO

Yachi didn’t generally like boys or people in general. Not that she wasn’t interested it was just...everyone made her so nervous. They’d surely hate her nervous demeanor, and it wouldn’t take long before she offended them in some manner. But since joining the Volleyball Club, Yachi has come to the conclusion that the taller people are the more friendly, loud, and excitable they can be. 

Her own team didn’t mind her nervousness, even though it was adorable. She didn’t understand why, it annoyed her so surely it would be annoying to others. However, that wasn’t the case. Even Tsukishima, the notoriously salty first year, was kind and generally sweet to her. She appreciated his quite ease and friendliness. Nishinoya and Tanaka were a bit different, their loud and exuberant personalities made for a few nerve-wracking interactions. But she was alright with that now. Yachi could smile softly and congratulate them with high fives, and cheers, instead of running to hide behind Kiyoko. 

But this….she had no idea how to deal with this. 

How’d this even happen? 

Oh. Right. Yachi was beginning to hate hallways. They were at nationals and had just defeated Tsubakihara Academy. They had some time now since they’d played and would proceed to the second round, the entire team splitting up to watch Nekoma and Fukurodani, to shop, or to eat. Yachi had stuck beside Kiyoko for the majority of the time but slipped off after finishing her bento to use the restroom and wash up. 

Stepping out into the hallway she managed to bump right into another person, one of her biggest fears, stumbling to the side and wincing as her shoulder painfully hit the wall. 

“Look what you did Terushima.” 

“I didn’t mean to! Are you…...hey!” The enthusiasm behind the yell had Yachi jumping, glancing up at the two boys beside her. Her eyes widened as she took a step back, her spine hitting the wall this time. Oh no. She’d recognize that undercut and blonde hair anywhere. 

“Well well, if it isn’t Karasuno’s adorable little manager! Yacchan isn’t it?” 

Yachi, in all actuality, felt dread and apprehension swirling inside of her. Oh. Oh no. Throwing herself forward she bowed as deeply as she could her eyes squeezed shut. 

“P-Please forgive me! I’m s-so s-sorry!” 

Terushima blinked, staring at the girl in front of him, before turning to Bobata beside him. 

“We’re keeping her.” 

Yachi shot up from her bowed position, her face pale with fear. She’d made them so mad they were going to kidnap her. Bobata hummed and tilted his head as he appraised her, a slow smile spreading across his face. 

“One, she’s a person, not a lost kitten, and two, Karasuno would murder us. Sugawara would skin you alive for touching one of his flock, and Daichi is…..well terrifying. It would be amusing to see their Libero and that skinhead angry though,” Bobata glanced at his captain beside him as Terushima gave Yachi a beaming smile, stepping forward and placing his hand on the wall beside her head, boxing her in. 

“Aww she’s not glasses-chan but she’s just so cute!” 

Yachi felt her fear slowly begin to subside, blinking once. Then twice. Before tilting her head to the side in confusion. 

“Eh?” 

Terushima opened his mouth to explain how he thought she was so cute and pocket-sized when another voice interrupted them. 

“Yachi-san.” 

Terushima jerked back at the low rumbling bass, his eyes wide as he turned, Bobata immediately stepping to the side away from the situation. 

Something inside Yachi’s chest fluttered and her cheeks flushed, half-embarrassed to be caught in this position half pleased he knew her name. Especially since she didn’t remember introducing herself. And this was the first time she was seeing him in anything except volleyball uniforms or practice clothes. He wore a nice black long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans that accentuated his powerful legs, a dark grey coat over top of it. But part of Yachi realized that in normal everyday clothes he looked even more intimidating than he usually did. 

Ushijima stared down at the Johzenji captain, his face shadowed and dark. He’d been clear across the hall when he’d seen the notoriously pushy player place a hand against the wall beside Yachi’s head. And his feet began moving on their own once again while a fierce wave of protectiveness washed over him. 

“Ushiwaka! Well, would you look at that little crow! Its Ushiwaka didn’t Karasuno beat Shiratorizawa? Oh, that’s right they did.” 

Ushijima’s glare turned even darker, his eyes locked onto Terushima’s. There was a challenge in the Johzenji player’s eyes and it made him bristle. His hand was still on the wall beside Yachi. Wakatoshi did _not_ like that. While the two were locked in a lockdown of stares, neither noticed the blonde girl teeter to the side, moving away from Terushima. 

“W-W-We b-beat Johzenji t-t-oo.” 

Wakatoshi blinked, looking down at Yachi as she stepped to his side, moving around Terushima. Her cheeks were a deep red, her eyes trained on her shoes. He wanted to laugh, could feel it bubble up in his chest but he tamped it down. 

Yuuji tilted his head as he watched the terrifying Shiratorizawa captain’s face soften as he stared down at the little crow. Ah. Well, that was interesting. 

“Mm, you did didn’t you. Well, this is no longer fun. See you later little crow!” Terushima called over his shoulder as he moved off towards the waiting Bobata, throwing her a sly grin before disappearing down the hall. 

“Are you-” 

“I’m so sorry!” 

Ushijima blinked as Yachi threw herself into a deep bow, her second of the past ten minutes, and apologized profusely. 

“Why?” He asked watching her intently as she straightened, her cheeks flushed. She struggled to meet his eyes, and with anyone else, he would have felt impatient. But this blonde-haired girl was making his heart do something odd, and he felt protective of her. He’d never felt that before. She looked surprised at his question, tilting her head and blinking at him before giving that soft smile she’d given him a few weeks prior before skittering onto the bus. 

“I keep needing you to rescue me.” 

Yachi glanced away, her nerves slowly beginning to build back up when she realized she stood in an empty hallway, with Ushijima Wakatoshi, and he’d just saved her from Terushima, who confused her and kept calling her cute and confusing her-

“I don’t mind.” 

His voice pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up at him, gaping slightly as he stared down at her, his usual stoic expression softened. 

“Y-you…...you don’t mind?” She asked, her voice slightly choked. He nodded and his lips twitched, a small minuscule smile on his face. 

Ushijima would imagine the way the blush spread across her cheeks for the next few weeks after that, enjoying it each and every time he thought of it. 

“No. I do not mind. You should find your team.” She didn’t want to say goodbye but nodded, knowing he was right. She gave him another hesitant smile before taking a few steps backward, her eyes meeting his more confidently this time. 

“Thank you Ushijima-san. See you!” She called and turned, her face bright red as she raced away, thankful she didn’t trip. He watched her run off, amused at the way her short blonde hair bounced and swayed. When he could no longer see her, he made his way towards the doors, intent on watching the rest of the Fukurodani game. 

Glancing down at his phone, Daichi frowned, opening the group message between himself and a few other captains from different schools. 

“Eh?!” 

His exclamation had the team turning to look at him, surprised at his outburst. Looking up, he found them all staring, including the managers. He stared at Yachi and turned his phone to show the others the message. 

_You should pay more attention to your managers Daichi. Terushima cornered Yachi-san and was making her uncomfortable. Take better care of her._

Daichi waited until everyone collectively turned to a bright red glowing Yachi. 

“You know Ushijima?!” 

Hinata blinked his eyes wide as he shoved his face closer to her, the others crowding around her. 

“JAPAN!” Was all he yelled but Yachi covered her face with her hands and let out a pitiful groan. 

“Yachi! JAPAN.” 

“Hinata. You don’t need to keep yelling it at her.” Suga’s calm voice butted in, turning to look at Daichi. 

“How…..” he began to ask, but Daichi just shook his stunned head.

“I have no idea.” 

Yachi mumbled something, drawing their attention, the team quieting down as she peeked through her fingers. 

“H-He helped me. At the Prefectural Preliminaries. After the award ceremony I was lost a-and there were lots of p-people, and I panicked. I had an anxiety attack and was scared and he helped me.” She trailed off, seeing the guilty faces around her. 

Sticking her hands out she shook them frantically, smiling. 

“It's ok! It was ok.” Suga glanced at Daichi who was typing something back on his phone, before looking back to Yachi reaching out and patting her hand. 

“We’re sorry Yacchan. We should have been paying more attention.” Yachi and Suga went back and forth apologizing and reassuring each other for the next little while, as the rest of the team stared at their small manager. 

Ushijima....huh. 

  
Feeling a shiver run down his spine, Wakatoshi shrugged it off as a spring chill. Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket he pulled it out and read the text message, snapping it shut before continuing on. 

_We will. Thank you for looking out for her._

He was glad they’d be more conscious, but…..he also didn’t mind protecting her. 

The wind tousled his hair and he let out a soft sigh. No, he didn’t mind one bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I have a serious question for everyone. Would a fic, of single mom Yachi moving back to Miyagi, becoming neighbors or something similar with Ushijima, be something you guys would read?
> 
> I keep going back and forth between making her a really young mom, or a divorcee, and so on, because I understand Japanese culture of having a child out of wedlock is much different than our culture here in the U.S. 
> 
> If anyone has any opinions I’d love some recommendations or suggestions on how to go about writing this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi goes for a run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support, I love you all so much! I will be starting another longer fic soon as this one only has a few more chapters I think, but I'll let you know when that one is up!

It had been heartbreaking to lose, after all their hard work and the dedication of the third years, Yachi felt like it was impossible not to win. But it was now summer break, the third years had graduated, and Yachi still couldn’t shake the sadness she felt. She’d grown to love them all so much and to see them lose had broken her heart. She knew what it meant to them, and surprisingly, realized just exactly what it meant to her. 

Now, the summer before her second year of high school, Yachi was already brainstorming ideas for posters and fundraisers, ways for the Karasuno Volleyball Club to further themselves. And she as the sole manager now would do anything she could to take the weight off of the team, so all they had to do was focus on heading back to nationals.

It was hot that night and incredibly sticky, so much so that the small blonde had forgone her usual t-shirts in favor of a light tank top that allowed her body to breathe. Her short hair was pulled into a ponytail, the shorter strands falling out at the bottom and sticking to her neck, but she used her usual star clips to pin back her bangs, showcasing her wide brown eyes and soft face. 

Her mother was gone on a business trip for the next few days so Yachi was left to her own devices. She’d spent the better part of the day helping Kageyama and Hinata train, their summer regiment was just as brutal, before deciding to call it quits and head home before she passed out from heat exhaustion. She’d decided that since she was going to be the manager of a sports club, she’d needed to brush up on her own athletic ability. It had taken her a while to find something that suited her, but it seemed while Kageyama and Hinata went off on their absurdly paced races, Yachi enjoyed the ease of running by herself. She’d noticed a change since she started her runs after Nationals, noticing more muscle tone in her legs and the slight melting of baby fat from her face. 

She’d opted to wait for her run until the sun went down, not wanting to keel over and die due to the sun. So sliding on her white trainers, she grabbed her phone and key, a few Yen, and headed out the door. Sliding the key and money into the pocket inside the waistband of her shorts, Yachi gripped her phone in her hand as she hit the sidewalk and began to pace herself for her evening run. 

Running made her happy, it made her feel free and despite her usual clumsiness and anxiety when just walking normally, running had actually made her feel graceful. Her small ponytail bounced behind her as she jogged happily nowhere near the speed of her two energetic and competitive friends. People were out, but paid her no mind, letting her focus on the rhythm of her feet against the concrete and the sound of her own breathing. 

She’d tried running with music, but the first time another jogger passed her and she didn’t see them until they zoomed by she’d had a heart attack and opted to run without the distraction, for her own safety of course.

Turning a corner Yachi felt her legs becoming heavier, her pace slowing a bit. She hadn’t realized how long she was running, or how flushed she was. Deciding to slow her pace to a walk, Yachi stretched her arms up and placed her hands behind her head, working on relieving the stitch in her side. She could feel her breathing even out, and sweat beading on her skin. Wiping the back of her hand across her upper lip, she smiled and enjoyed the feeling of her hard work. Sweat rolled down the nape of her neck and down her spine causing her to shiver. 

Taking a moment Yachi stopped and finally realized where she was. The large bronze eagle stared down at her, it's intimidating wings stretched wide. She smiled softly, her mind automatically moving to the white eagle ace. She’d been doing that a lot recently, letting her mind wander to the volleyball captain who’d left her flustered and saved her twice. Their last conversation had confused Yachi slightly, and his admonishing text to Daichi. He seemed to care about her wellbeing. Was that because he respected Karasuno? Was it because he knew how important she was to Hinata? Part of her truly deeply wished it was because he liked her. 

Her already flushed face brightened into an almost glowing neon red at the thought and she shook her head, taking off down the sidewalk as she continued her jog. THE Ushijima of Shiratorizawa would never like her. She was a Townsperson B while he was the stoic prince in shining armor. As she rounded the corner past the academy, she let out a deep sigh. Yachi had been running past Shiratorizawa in the afternoons and even during the summer break in hopes of catching a glimpse of the stoic ace, to thank him, or something. Even just catch a glance of him. She may or may not have found a copy of the magazine he’d posed for in his Youth World’s uniform, that was now tucked under her mattress for fear of someone finding it. Then Yachi would be obligated to die of embarrassment. 

Seeing the usual corner store she stopped in Yachi slowed her pace, eventually walking the last few steps of her jog and entering the air-conditioned store. 

“Oh! Yachi-chan!” The shopkeeper, an elder gentleman with a soft smile and warm eyes greeted her. Yachi waved her hand over the shelves as she headed towards the drinks, a smile on her tired face. 

“Hi, Sato-san!” She called out, grabbing a sports drink and holding the cold bottle to her forehead. Making her way to the front, Yachi pulled out her money from her shorts and began counting it. 

“No need for that girly, it's been paid for,” Sato-san called out to her, making her raise her eyes finally. Blinking, Yachi felt her muscles stiffen and her eyes go wide, sweat rolling down her throat pooled in the small crevice of her collarbone. 

  
“Yachi-san. I hope you don’t mind.” Ushijima’s low tenor caused her to shiver, and her already flushed cheeks to burn brighter. She glanced at Sato who was grinning at her from behind the counter, missing the way Wakatoshi’s eyes followed that bead of sweat down her neck his own cheeks turning a bit darker as he tore his eyes away. 

“T-Thank you Ushijima-san!” Yachi said stuffing her yen back in the pocket of her shorts, causing Ushijima’s eyes to fall to the thin stretch of skin that became exposed. And making him blush more. He averted his eyes until he saw from his peripherals that she’d raised her head, giving him a wide smile. He gave her a soft one in return, noticing the way her face flushed a bit more and the tips of her exposed ears turned red to match. 

“Of course,” he rumbled, taking his plastic sack and moving towards the doors after a small bow of his head to Sato. Yachi waved goodbye and followed him out, much to his happiness. The shopkeep just grinned to himself and shook his head muttering something about kids. 

“Thank you again Ushijima-san, I really appreciate it.” Yachi started, her eyes downcast as he turned to her. 

“Of course, I was surprised to see you come in.” Yachi glanced up at him as they began walking, at a slow but steady pace. She twisted off the cap of her drink and took a large gulp, wetting her suddenly dry mouth before she smiled at him. 

“I live around here! I usually stop in after my runs in the afternoons but with the heat today I decided to wait a bit until the sun went down,” she explained causing him to glance down at her in surprise. 

“You live here? But I would have imagined you living closer to Karasuno.” She bit her lip and looked away as they walked, his eyes trained on her. 

“I….well my mother thought going to a large school like Shiratorizawa would...not be good considering my anxiety. Karasuno is much more manageable for me, and it's not too far. A good walk to wake me up in the mornings!” She said with slightly forced enthusiasm. He made a humming noise in the back of his throat causing her to look up at him. 

“I find myself jealous, not for the first time, that Karasuno got you.” Yachi straightened a bit, her mouth dropping open. She blinked owlishly up at him, as he stared at her. 

“W-What?” He nodded and turned to stop, facing her fully. 

“You would have been a great addition to our team at Shiratorizawa. But, I am glad you found a place at Karasuno. If it wasn’t with us, I’m glad it was them. Aoba Johsai would have made you considerably more nervous.” He nodded firmly, total belief in his observations. With a small choked gasp, Yachi moved after him, her eyes wide. 

  
“Why in the world would you be jealous that Karasuno had me? I would have fumbled everything and embarrassed you,” she tried to object, causing a low rumbling laugh to fall from his mouth. One that Yachi was sure would follow her into her dreams for nights to come and she wasn’t complaining about it one bit. 

“I would have met you sooner.” His words, once again had her blinking wide brown eyes up at him, a small smile tugging at the corners of his usual firm-set mouth. 

“Wha…..,” her voice was cut off by the hollering of someone down the road, the red-headed middle blocker waving his arms frantically as he called out to Ushijima. He nodded his head to her and turned, bidding her farewell softly. Yachi, gnawing on her lip, decided to be brave and lunged forward. 

Her hand clutched onto his athletic jacket, the same white and maroon one he had been wearing that day they’d come across him all those months ago. 

“Wait! I…..Uhm…..c-can I-I see your p-p-phone?” She stuttered out, amazed when he immediately produced the black flip phone from the pocket of his shorts, and handed it to her. She quickly, despite her shaking hands, typed in her own phone number and saved her contact. Closing the phone she gave it back to him, avoiding his eyes. 

“I-I-In c-case. G-Goodnight Ushijima-san!” She rushed out and turned, racing away down the sidewalk. Tendou, who’d seen Yachi and decided to come to say hi as well, watched her race away from his old captain and friend, leaving Ushijima staring after her. His hand clapped down on his shoulder, jostling him out of his thoughts. 

“Was that Karasuno’s manager? What’s she doing here?” He asked, watching his captain stare after the retreating girl until she was out of sight, then glance down at his phone in his palm. 

“She lives around here.” Tendou hummed and glanced at Ushijima with a raised brow. 

“What’s that look for?” He asked, alluding to the way Wakatoshi stared at his phone now unblinkingly. 

“She gave me her number, and I did not even ask.” The redhead blinked and let out a loud laugh, ushering his friend back towards his apartment. 

“I think it's time we had the talk.” Tendou commented, causing Ushijima to glance up at him in confusion. 

“I already know about sex Tendou.”

The red-head snickered and shook his head. 

“Not that talk. The talk about what to do when a girl likes you. Like asking her out on a date.” Ushijima said nothing in protest after that, allowing for once his friend to explain further. 

Yachi had just gotten out of her shower, a towel wrapped around her hair and one tucked under her arms around her body, when she heard her phone go off. Lunging for it, she sat on the edge of her bed and flipped it open, reading and re-reading the text before letting out a loud squeal. She took a moment to fawn over the polite text and flung herself back onto the bed. 

  
_Hello Yachi-san, it is Ushijima Wakatoshi. Thank you for giving me your number. I am glad I ran into you this evening. Are you by chance free in the next few days?_

Yachi typed out a text faster than she ever had before, and clutched her phone to her chest, awaiting a reply. 

_I’m glad I ran into you too. I’m actually free the next few days after lunch, I agreed to help Hinata and Kageyama with their training._

It didn’t take long before a reply caused the device to buzz in her hands. 

_They are lucky to have you. Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?_

Yachi for a moment wondered if she was dreaming. Setting the phone down she pinched her forearm firmly, causing her to yelp in pain but was thoroughly convinced she was indeed awake. 

Ushijima waited patiently, or not so patiently, practically glaring at his phone. Tendou, seeing the opportunity took a quick picture of his ex-captain staring down the black device with his arms crossed. When the phone buzzed Wakatoshi snatched it up and checked the reply, his tense shoulders relaxing, and actually smiling at the phone as he replied. 

“She said she would love to and to send her details tomorrow,” Ushijima informed him, causing the red-head to snicker.

“I knew she would. Now, the only thing you’ll have to worry about is when her team finds out eventually. You know the second years will be protective, and Daichi will want to give you the ‘dad’ lecture.” Ushijima hummed in understanding but the small smile still pulled at the corners of his mouth. 

“I can deal with that.” Tendou snorted and decided to send the picture he’d taken to their team group text. The caption read ‘this is what happens when our fearless captain asks a girl on a date. Poor phone.’ 

Ushijima was not amused. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi has a date

Yachi…..was freaking out. Of course, she’d agreed to date while her mother wasn’t home to give her advice on makeup or her clothes or her hair or really….anything. So it was time to call in the cavalry. With a small sigh, Yachi opened her phone and typed out a quick text and before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and staring at her closet with discontent. She still had a few hours before Ushijima was going to come pick her up, but she was still slowly beginning to panic. What if what she was wearing made him upset, or was unflattering on her? Groaning she threw herself back against her mattress and covered her face with a pillow. 

When her doorbell rang ten minutes later, Yachi scrambled up and bolted to the door, bare feet padding against the hardwood floor. Yanking it open she saw the smiling faces of Kiyoko, Suga, and Yamaguchi. They all smiled widely at her, and she felt herself sag with relief. Ushering her in like a mother duck, Suga began asking all sorts of questions, making Yachi instantly nervous again. 

“Suga, give her a second to breathe,” Kiyoko said with a soft laugh, following with Yamaguchi towards her bedroom. 

“A-Ah I guess I can answer your first question though,” Yachi stuttered softly as they filed into her room and sat side by side on her bed. Swallowing, the small blonde turned and addressed her friends fidgeting with the hem of her t-shirt. 

“I-I’m going on a date with…..w-with….,” Yachi trailed off and looked away from the soft gentle encouraging looks of the three she’d asked for help from. 

“Yachi it’s ok if it's someone on the team! I’m pretty sure Hinata likes you, and Kageyama is actually nice to you so it wouldn’t surprise me,” Yamaguchi started then paused. “But Tsukki and I were almost sure they liked each other.” 

Yachi shook her head frantically and bit her lip shuffling her feet as she raised her eyes. 

“I have a date with Ushijima-san.” 

Silence. 

Kiyoko blinked, her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose slightly, as Suga gaped. Yamaguchi tilted his head before beaming at her. 

“That’s amazing Yacchan!” 

Breaking out of their trance Kiyoko and Suga pounced on Yachi for details as they set her down, Kiyoko helping with minimal makeup and pulling her hair into a sweeping bun while Suga dug through her clothes. Recapping all of their spontaneous meetings, Yamaguchi sighed dreamily and gave her a wide grin. 

“That’s so sweet Yachi! Are you excited?” She nodded her head, tucking a few strands of her bangs behind her ears as she beamed at her friend sprawled across her bed. 

“Nervous but excited.” 

“Ah! I found it,” Suga called out from deep within her closet, producing his choice on a hanger with a soft grin. Yachi blinked, surprised she’d forgotten all about that dress. Scrambling up she took a hold of it as the doorbell rang. 

“Go get changed and we’ll greet Ushijima-san. Oh don’t make that face, it’s better that it's us than Noya, Tanaka, and Daichi.” Kiyoko told her with a soft pat to her cheek as the others made their way out. Yachi dashed into her bathroom and took a look at herself in the mirror, surprised at how elegant her makeup was, and how her short hair had been dealt with so expertly. The bun at the back of her head had a small sparkling butterfly pinned into the side, her bangs left loose and gently framed her face. Her cheeks were dusted with a gentle swipe of blush, along with the tip of her nose, and her eyes were gently lined with black eyeliner. Her eyelids shimmered with soft pale gold, and her lashes were longer thicker, and black with mascara. 

Sliding on the dress, Yachi twirled a few times, hearing the low tenor of Ushijima mix with the voices of her friends. The white summer dress hung from off her shoulders, with almost sheer bell sleeves, cinching at her waist and flowing out down to just above her knees. She was thankful that the main portion of the dress was a thick material, so she didn’t need to worry about it being see-through. Gathering her courage, she stepped out of the bathroom, leaned down to slide on the soft brown leather sandals Suga had no doubt left by the door, and made her way out into the living room. 

Ushijima, stood towering over her friends. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, dark washed jeans, and a pair of shiny black dress shoes. What had Yachi stopping in surprise were the soft purple flower clutched in his large hand, mixed in with a few sprigs of white baby’s breath. Yachi beamed, her nerves fluttering away as Ushijima turned to look at her. 

Suga, Kiyoko, and Yamaguchi watched in slight awe as the terrifyingly stoic Shiratorizawa captain seemed to melt at the sight of their blonde manager. Blinking in surprise, Ushijima watched as she practically floated into the room, beaming up at him. His eyes trailed over her, and the tips of his ears flushed, seeing her exposed shoulders and wide smile aimed directly at him. Holding out the flower silently, he tried to remember how to speak, the things Tendou had told him to say, but his mind went blank. 

To Yachi, it was the best reaction she could have hoped for. Taking the flowers from his hands, she immediately buried her nose in them, inhaling their soft fragrance. The three Karasuno Volleyball club students watched their angelic friend make Ushijima blush bright red. 

“Thank you Ushijima-san.” She said softly, turning her doe eyes up to him, making him nod in return. 

“Here, Yachi I’ll take those and you two have fun alright! Be safe,” Suga instructed as he shooed them out the door, barely able to keep his wide grin in check until the two were out the door. Turning back to Kiyoko and Yamaguchi, he gaped, eyes wide. 

“Did that just happen? Am I the only one who saw that adorable little…..oh my god my heart.” Suga clutched his chest with his free hands as he made his way to the kitchen to put the flowers into a vase for her. Kiyoko pushed her glasses up on her nose and nodded firmly. 

“I ship it.” 

Yachi walked silently beside Ushijima, a soft blush spread across her cheeks as they made their way towards the restaurant Tendou helped him pick. 

“Thank you for the flowers, and inviting me to dinner Ushijima-san,” Yachi said finally a small smile spreading across her face as she glanced up at him. He was staring down at her with softness in his eyes and one of his gentle smiles. She flushed even more and glanced away, slightly surprised when his hand found hers, warm and rough and huge it engulfed her smaller ones. She glanced up at him and blinked in surprise, but her hand moved to thread their fingers together. 

“Thank you for accepting. And you look stunning.” He murmured softly, and Yachi noticed for the first time the dusting of red across his cheeks. She beamed at him, and let him lead her towards their restaurant. 

He didn’t let go of her hand until they were seated, and Yachi found herself missing his heat, and the feeling of him touching her. They were quiet until they ordered drinks, and Yachi decided to begin asking him questions about himself, and his family, his likes (besides volleyball), and so on. Once he relaxed a bit, the conversation only paused briefly so they could order. They both talked about their childhood, about their schools and friends, and by the time their meal was over, they had both become less anxious and were relaxed. 

Deciding neither one wanted to end their date just yet, they decided to take a walk, as the night was cooler and perfect for a walk. Helping Yachi up, Ushijima took her hand and thanked their waitress, before leading her out of the store. Across the street, with a hat pulled down over his shock of bright red hair, Tendou observed his friend actually smile at the small blonde manager, who laughed at something he said. Their hands were connected between them as they walked, an easy pace without care. Completely oblivious to Tendou and Shirabu spying on them, Ushijima and Yachi seemed to be in their own little world, happily talking and staring while one was distracted and vice versa. 

“I’ve never seen him smile. Tendou….am I dead?” Shirabu asked blinking as he stared at the two. Tendou shook his head with a small laugh and nudged his friend. 

“Nah, they’re cute though. Imagine the look on Karasuno’s face though…..wait, don’t we have that game next week, that friendly with a bunch of players from different schools?” Tendou asked glancing at his setter beside him. 

“Yeah! Oh….oh man that’s gonna be priceless.” Tendou found himself agreeing wholeheartedly. Meanwhile, on the other end of the street, Suga and Kiyoko watched the pair as well from the shadows of a vending machine their heads poking, sighing in relief at their happy state. 

“Should we tell the others? We swore Yamaguchi to secrecy but I’m not sure how long he can last if Tsukki asks him.” Suga commented, tapping a finger to his mouth in thought. Kiyoko straightened from her position and shrugged a small smile on her face. 

“I think it’s important that Yachi tell the others if things continue. It’s not our place,” she explained, pulling the grey-haired boy out from his place and dragging him down the street in the opposite direction. 

“Yeah, but they’re just so cute I have to tell someone!” Kiyoko sighed but nodded agreeing with him wholeheartedly. 

“They are adorable. For now, it’ll just be us two and Yama who know about it ok? Let her have this and when she’s ready we can publicly ship them.” Suga just groaned in response but nodded. 

When Ushijima dropped her off at her door twenty minutes later, he finally felt the nerves he’d pushed down earlier rise back up. Blinking he watched as Yachi fidgeted, biting her lower lip. He wanted to ask her to stop, as it was in fact making him blush harder but his mouth didn’t seem to work. When her doe-like eyes turned up to him, he cleared his throat. 

“Thank you for a wonderful evening Ushijima-san.” 

“Wakatoshi.” He corrected softly, her hand still clutched firmly in his own. Yachi bit her lip again and blushed, squeezing his hand softly. 

“Then please call me H-Hitoka.” He nodded, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Swallowing his nerves, he took a small step closer to her, towering over her small frame.   
“You can say no, but Hitoka-san….may I kiss you?” 

Yachi was worried she’d faint, and not trusting her voice she nodded. His warm hand reached up, and cupped her cheek softly, his thumb brushing over her cheek. She let her eyes slide shut as he leaned down. Realizing half a second too late how far he’d have to bend, she pushed up onto her toes with her eyes still firmly shut and collided with him. He’d meant it to be a soft easy peck but with her standing on her toes, for him, it became firmer and solid, their lips meeting in a warm kiss. 

When he pulled back a few moments later, he noticed her face was entirely red. For a second he wondered if he’d done something wrong, but then she smiled at him all bright and shining and bounced up on her toes once more to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, thankful he was still bent over. 

“Good night, Wakatoshi-kun,” she murmured softly to him, and entered her apartment, leaving behind a stunned and blushing ace on her doorstep. 

They had a date every day for the next week after that, always ending in a firm but warm kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I want to thank you for all the support and let you know that the next chapter and the chapter after will be the end of this fic, but I will be posting a new Ushijima x Yachi fic later today as well!! Let me know how you like this chapter and I'll have more for you soon!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi has a small surprise for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, my new fic has been uploaded, so please go check it out and let me know what you think!! I have the first chapter up and one more on its way before I knock out for the night! Comment, bookmark, let me know what ya think! Can't wait to hear from y'all!!

The day of their friendly game came much faster than Yachi was expecting but she was excited about it. Not only was she going to see all of her friends, but she was going to tell them that Wakatoshi was her official boyfriend. When she told her mother, who’d returned from her business trip a few days prior, about their dates her mother had jolted in surprise and demanded every detail possible. Wakatoshi met her later that evening and instead of going for a walk or dinner, they spent the evening with her mother. 

Yachi’s mom definitely approves. 

Sliding from her bed she donned her running clothes, pulling on her Karasuno Jacket over the white tank top, and adjusting the waistband of her capris yoga pants, she smiled. Pulling her hair into a ponytail and clipping her bangs away from her face, she padded out towards the kitchen. Greeting her mother, who was reading the paper at their dining table with a mug of coffee, Yachi moved to make her own cup and grab a breakfast bar. 

“Tell Wakatoshi when you see him that the recipe his mother sent me was perfect,” Madoka told her, not even looking up from the paper. Yachi smiled and sipped her coffee before nodding. 

“I will! So did they turn out alright?” Yachi asked, watching as her mother motioned towards the Tupperware container on the table. Grinning, she moved towards it and lifted the lid, the heavenly smell of baked goods wafting up to her nose. 

“They smell perfect! Thanks, mom!” Yachi bounced over to give her mother a hug, before setting her coffee mug in the sink and stuffing the breakfast bar in her jacket pocket. Moving back she gathered up the container and headed out of the room. 

“I’m off!” She called as she slid on her tennis shoes by the door and smiled as her mother responded. 

“Have fun! Tell Wakatoshi hello for me!” Blushing, Yachi headed out the door and towards Karasuno. The early morning sun was cool enough she wouldn’t sweat on her walk, which she was thankful for. 

By the time she arrived at the gym, she could hear talking and laughing coming from inside. Ducking her head past the bug screens, she smiled widely, hearing a chorus of greetings aimed at her. Most of the Karasuno team from the past year was present, along with some guests from Tokyo in the form of Akaashi, Bokuto, Kenma, and Kuroo. 

“Yacchan!” Bokuto hollered, jumping up and giving an excited wave. Kuroo gave her a kind smile, as Kenma nodded from his place beside Hinata. 

“Hello!” She called out setting down the Tupperware she’d brought against the wall and slid her hands into her pockets. 

Suga gave her a small wink as he spoke with Asahi and Daichi, grinning from ear to ear. He, Yamaguchi, and Kiyoko all knew how important today was for her. Shifting on her feet, she made her way towards the dark-haired ex-manager and waved, sliding into the conversation she was having with Coach Ukai, who opened the gym for them and would supervise. 

She could tell the moment Shirabu, Tendou, and Wakatoshi stepped into the gym, the air shifted. But instead of hostile greetings, the gathered players simply grinned and welcomed them. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were the last to arrive, glowering at Ushijima but greeted him nonetheless. 

“Hey hey hey! Let's get this started!” Bokuto cried, earning a smattering of laughs and agreements. Wakatoshi caught her eye as he slid off his jacket, giving her a small smile that made her blush. She grinned back at him. 

They all agreed that Karasuno would split up, and so would Kageyama and Hinata, just to make things more interesting. The game was intense but Ushijima’s team ended up winning the first set. Yachi passed out water bottles to Bokuto’s team, while Kiyoko offered water to Ushijima’s laughing lightly as Hinata grinned at her and thanked her profusely. 

“Hey Yacchan, how come you’ve never asked for a picture with me?” Oikawa asked her, pouting slightly as he draped an arm over her shoulder. Blinking, Yachi looked up at him. 

“A picture?” She asked, trying to understand why she’d want a picture with Oikawa. 

“Yeah! Most of my fans are dying to get a picture with me,” he told her cheekily, causing her to laugh. Tanaka and Nishinoya growled, practically pouncing towards the Aoba Johsai setter when Yachi let out a laugh. 

“But I’m not a fan of yours Oikawa-san.” 

The gym went silent for a moment before Iwaizumi sputtered out a laugh, watching as Oikawa wilted almost immediately. 

“Oh! Ouch!” Bokuto laughed loudly grinning at Yachi. 

  
  
“If she was a fan of anyone’s it’d be me right Yacchan?!” Bokuto asked, grinning widely. Yachi tilted her head as Oikawa’s arm slid off her shoulder and he slumped to the ground dejectedly. 

“No, I’m sorry Bokuto-san! I think you’re all great but I’m not the fan club type of girl,” she explained with a sheepish laugh, jolting as Oikawa stood from the ground and grinned. 

“Ahhh so it’s not just me then! Well good, I’ll win you over.” 

Tendou watched Ushijima observe the situation, taking a drink from his water bottle. 

“Gonna step in?” He pouted when Wakatoshi shook his head no, a small smirk on his face. 

“Not yet at least.” 

By the time they started the second set, Yachi’s sides hurt from laughing so much as Bokuto and Oikawa both claimed they’d sway her interest and make her join their fan clubs. She shook her head from her spot at the sidelines and watched as Wakatoshi spiked a ball hard, narrowly missing Bokuto. Yachi wanted to cheer but held back, instead, she just sat admiring the way her boyfriend played with intensity and laser focus. 

The second set saw Ushijima’s team losing to Bokuto’s but just barely, and the tension in the gym mounted even more. It was a friendly game, however, their competitive streaks were making them play all out at all times. It was amazing to watch. 

There wasn’t much talking as they cooled down for a few minutes and rehydrated, all focused and ready. With a smile, she watched as Wakatoshi’s team clinched their second victory and won. 

“Awwww man!” Bokuto whined leaning against Akaashi, who just sighed and helped him towards where everyone was slumped on the floor, cooling off. 

“So we’re playing again right?” Hinata asked, eyes wide with excitement. The others just laughed but the general consensus was that there would be a second game, an ultimate showdown to win it all. Taking the opportunity Yachi pushed herself up and grabbed the Tupperware container she’d left by the door. 

“U-Uhm….my mom made something for everyone, it's a new recipe but she wanted to make sure you all had a s-snack,” Yachi explained and smiled as every set of eyes landed on her, practically sparkling. 

“Yacchan’s mom is the best!” 

“Oi, Kenma, come get….oh dang, those do look good.” Kuroo grabbed one cookie for him and one for Kenma who was sprawled out on the cool gym floor beside Hinata and Kageyama. Seeing the treat, he popped up and snatched it from Kuroo’s hands. Yachi let out a soft giggle as she moved around offering the soft chocolate chip cookies to each player. Oikawa beamed at her and took one, biting in and sighing softly. 

It was quiet while everyone ate, munching on their treats and coming back for seconds, which her mother had smartly packed. Ushijima simply smiled at Yachi, causing her to blush deeply and look away. Once they were sufficiently cooled down and ready to go, the boys all began pushing themselves up and stretching a bit, to warm back up their muscles. Yachi, feeling a bubble of nerves bit her lip and stared at her shoes. 

“Yachi….I think now would be a good time,” Kiyoko whispered to her, smiling as her young friend flushed bright red but nodded. 

Moving in between the players she made a beeline towards Wakatoshi who was still on the ground. She bit her lip and looked at him through her lashes, her cheeks a bright red. Everyone turned to watch the nervous little crow stand before the white eagle ace, wondering what she even had to say to him. 

“M-My mother wanted me to tell you to thank your mom for the recipe,” she said softly, causing the others to frown. Ushijima pushed up and stood, watching her for a moment, and nodded. 

“I’ll let her know when I return home. Will you still be coming to tea tomorrow? She is looking forward to it.” Yachi blinked and stared up at him, smiling widely. 

“I will!” She beamed, and Ushijima’s mouth twitched up into a small smile. 

“Bokuto-san…..is Ushiwaka smiling?” 

“Hey…..I think so.” 

“D-D-Daichi, their friends!” Asahi muttered, glancing down at the shocked captain beside him. Hinata, never one for subtlety, blinked widely and pointed. 

  
“Yachi! You’re friends with Ushiwaka?!” He cried, and everyone seemed to blink as she turned, smiling widely. 

  
  
“Of course I am!” She turned her body towards Hinata, and everyone in the room took a small moment to really survey the scene before them. 

Sweet, innocent little Yachi stood partially in front of Ushijima, smiling at everyone in the room while he towered over her, eyes scanning each face the small smile he'd given to her was gone in favor of his usual stoic scowl. 

“But...but how!? Why?” Hinata barreled on, causing Yachi to let out a nervous little laugh as she leaned back against Ushijima, who’s hand wrapped around her waist and settled on her hip. 

“Wakatoshi is my boyfriend.” 

The only ones not staring widely in shock were Suga, Yamaguchi, Kiyoko, Tendou, Shirabu, and surprisingly Tsukishima. He just smirked and shook his head, taking a drink from his water bottle while everyone else seemed to stop functioning. 

“WHAT?” Tanaka and Nishinoya shouted in unison.

“You….y-you...Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan Ushiwaka has a girlfriend,” Oikawa stuttered out, eyes wide. Kuroo blinked, but snorted and scratched the back of his head, sighing softly. Iwaizumi just hummed in response and nodded, his eyes closing softly. 

“And she’s adorable and tiny,” Oikawa continued earning a soft sigh from Iwaizumi. Hinata and Kageyama stared at her in shock, eyes flickering up to Ushijima’s face, and down to Yachi’s smiling one. Daichi’s smile twitched, and Suga slowly stepped away from him. Kenma just glanced up, noticing their adorable height difference before shrugging and pushing himself up, holding out his hand to help up Kuroo as well. 

“For how long?” Daichi asked, moving towards them, watching Ushijima’s face twitch. Yachi’s father was not in the picture so Daichi would be the closest thing to meeting her father that Ushijima would go through. Letting go of her waist he stepped up beside her.    
  
“We have gone out on dates every night for the past week, and I asked her to be my girlfriend two days ago. I have met her mother, and she has met mine.” Ushijima explained holding out his hand. Daichi glanced down at the wide hopefully eyes of Yachi and smiled, clasping Ushijima’s. 

“Take care of her, and if you hurt her, you’ll regret it,” Daichi said and smiled widely squeezing Ushijima’s hand hard. He didn’t even flinch, but Daichi felt his job was done well enough. Turning he eyed the rest of the gaping group. 

“We gonna play or what?” He asked, seemingly snapping everyone out of their stupors nodding. Ushijima turned to her with a soft smile and leaned down at the same time she stood on the tips of her toes, giving her a soft quick kiss. 

“Kageyama….” 

“A-Ah…” 

Hinata and Kageyama still watched in shock as Ushiwaka kissed their friend before murmuring something to her, causing her to flush. He chuckled and made his way onto the court earning a slap on the shoulder from Tendou. 

Yachi made her way towards them with a red face and a small smile. 

“What did he say yacchan?” Hinata asked his eyes wide. She just flushed even more and smiled widely up at her friends. 

“He said it was a kiss for luck.”

Much to everyone’s dismay, Yachi’s kiss seemed to ignite a new sort of fire in Ushijima, helping his team to win the first two sets with ease. It was the most interesting day any one of them had in a long while. 


End file.
